Defending Sirius Black
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU Not satisfied with what Dumbledore told in the letter he left with Harry, Vernon Dursley goes to the Wizarding World and learns about Sirius Black.
1. A Visit to Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I don't won Harry Potter or any character from the series.**

**Defending Sirius Black**

**A Visit to Gringotts**

"Vernon, what will we do?" A desperate Petunia Dursley asked. "I won't have this freak growing up anywhere near our Dudley."

"Calm down, Petunia." Vernon replied. "Remember what you said about those freaks having a bank in their world?"

"Yes. Gringotts they call it." Petunia answered. "Why do you care?"

"The boy's parents must have left some money in that bank." Vernon explained. "If we have no choice but raise their child, we might as well be paid for this. If we're lucky, they might even point out someone who'd take the boy from us."

Not believing they'd be that lucky but always welcoming some extra money, Petunia told Vernon how to reach Gringotts and how a pub named The Leaky Cauldron serves as a gateway between the normal world and the freaky one. Later in that day, despite Petunia's warning that Vernon might be unable to find The Leaky Cauldron since it wasn't someone from _'their lot'_ who told him about its location, he went there and found out the concealment doesn't seem to know, or care, about how the muggles learn about it. At first, the patrons were surprised that someone so obviously muggle could enter without a wizard guiding him but eventually reasoned he must be someone allowed to know about the Wizarding World. A bartender, whose name Vernon assumed to be Tom because of what Petunia told him about The Leaky Cauldron, asked him "Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to go to Gringotts." Vernon answered.

"Right this way, Sir." Tom replied and then tapped his wand at a brick wall, opening it and revealing Diagon Alley. "Go straight ahead until you find a marble white building. That's Gringotts. Beyond that you'll find Knockturn Alley but it's not safe going there."

"Thank you." Vernon said with rare politeness as he entered Diagon Alley.

"You're welcome, Sir." Tom replied. "Have a nice day."

As Vernon Dursley walked towards Gringotts Bank, he noticed several things that disgusted him but he internally admitted he feared it to be worse. He also found some sort of relief at learning there are newspapers in the Wizarding World, even if he didn't imagine himself reading anything with "Prophet" at the name. As he reached his destination, Mr. Dursley stopped to read the bank's poem.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

While Vernon Dursley wasn't one who approved of imagination, he believed that poem to be a good way to discourage thievery. Already knowing he'd find goblins inside the bank but now knowing what a goblin looked like, he mentally prepared himself for the worse before entering. Once inside, Vernon Dursley felt some relief and walked towards a goblin that seemed to be a teller. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The goblin sneered.

"My name is Vernon Dursley and I'd like to know if my sister-in-law and her husband had any accounts in this bank." Vernon explained his reason to come to Gringotts.

"And what are their names?"

"Lily Potter née Evans and James Potter." Mr. Dursley's answer shocked the goblin and anybody else within earshot.

"Follow me, Mr. Dursley." The goblin replied. "Anything regarding such important clients as James and Lily Potter requires special care." Inside a private office, the goblin introduced Vernon Dursley to another goblin. "Good morning, Mr. Dursley." The other goblin said. "I am Griphook, manager of the Potter accounts. I've got word you claim to be related to James and Lily Potter."

"That's right." Vernon replied, wondering how important and wealthy James Potter was among the freaks.

"May I see a proof of your identity, Mr. Dursley?" Griphook asked, worried Mr. Dursley might be some imposter trying to cheat the Potters out of their money.

"Certainly, Mr. Griphook." Vernon replied, showing his identity card.

"Muggle, that document might be enough for your world, but I'm afraid we'll need a drop of your blood here." Griphook replied and then noticed Vernon's reaction. "Don't worry, Mr. Dursley. We can magically close the wound."

Vernon then provided the goblins with a drop of his blood and soon the name 'Vernon Dursley' magically appeared in front of them. "Mr. Dursley, your sister-in-law and her husband were some of our clients but I fail to see how it is of your concern."

"My wife and I are raising their son." Vernon explained, shocking Griphook, who quickly grabbed a copy of James and Lily's will. "Mr. Dursley, according to the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, you and your wife should only become Harry Potter's guardians as a last resort."

"Albus Dumbledore said Petunia and I were the only family left that could take him in." Vernon explained and then showed the letter Dumbledore left with Harry, which also explained about a supposed protection Harry couldn't keep anywhere without someone blood related to his mother.

"Well, I suppose it's not possible to contest the validity of these wards without a magical guardian available." Griphook commented. "And all three guardians appointed by James and Lily Potter are unavailable."

"What happened to them?" Vernon asked.

"Sirius Black, who happens to be Harry Potter's godfather, is in Azkaban Prison." Griphook explained. "As a lycanthrope, Remus Lupin would never be allowed to raise a wizarding child and Peter Pettigrew is dead."

"You say this Black fellow is in prison. What's he been charged with?" Vernon asked.

"Accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter; and the mass murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggle bystanders." Griphook casually answered.

With some effort, Vernon Dursley managed to hide his disgust at how casual the goblin sounded while mentioning crimes of that nature. "Considering when James and Lily were murdered, I assume the magical government hasn't found the time to try anyone accused of being their murderer's accomplice." Vernon commented.

"You're right, Mr. Dursley."

"When will the trial take place?" Mr. Dursley asked.

"It won't." Griphook casually answered. "Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, decided a trial for someone so obviously guilty would be a waste of time and money."

"WHAT?" This time Vernon Dursley didn't even try to hide his disgust. "Is there anything that can be done to fight this injustice?"

"Sirius Black betrays relatives of yours, leading them to their deaths and to your nephew becoming an orphan and you call it an injustice when he's left to rot in prison for this?" Griphook asked.

"How can anyone be sure of his guilt if he's not allowed to plead his case in a trial?" Vernon asked.

"Crouch says the evidence against Sirius Black leaves no doubt about his guilt." Griphook replied as he produced a file. "However, if you want to judge for yourself, you can read the records of his case and, if you still have doubts, Sharpclaw, the manager of Sirius Black's accounts, will gladly help."

Upon reading the file, Vernon Dursley was surprised it was so small considering what he expected from a list of evidence to convict an accused mass-murderer. "The evidence against Sirius Black is circumstantial." He stated. "They believe there's no way James and Lily's murderer would have found them without Sirius Black's help just because they assume he was their Secret-Keeper. And the mass-murder charge? They just assume he caused the explosion that claimed the victims' lives. There's not even any solid proof that Peter Pettigrew died in that explosion. And they deliberately took what could be a case of Survivor's Guilt for an admission of guilt."

"If that's how you feel, Mr. Dursley, I'll call Sharpclaw." Griphook replied. "Meanwhile, since you and your wife are raising Harry Potter, I suggest you read the records of the accounts his parents left behind."

Accepting the suggestion, Vernon Dursley read the records and was surprised with all those numbers. He found no stipend for helping Harry before Harry turned eleven but he assumed James and Mr. Black already had some agreement of sorts. As Sharpclaw arrived, Vernon explained his reasons to believe Sirius Black might be innocent and Sharpclaw, defending Sirius Black's interests, helped him to put it in legal language. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Dursley." Sharpclaw said. "I was afraid I'd never find a legal way to force Crouch to allow my client to plead his innocence."

"Everyone who's accused of being a criminal should be allowed a trial." Vernon commented. "How can the magical government refuse this?"

"As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch can refuse the courtesy of a trial to anyone except in one of the following cases: 1) The Minister of Magic opposing the decision, which wouldn't happen in Mr. Black's case, since Minister Bagnold is a politician who doesn't want to increase Crouch's already big chances of replacing her as the Minister; 2) The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, opposing the decision, which won't happen since he shares Crouch's opinion; 3) A majority vote from the Wizengamot, which is unlikely to happen because practically everyone assumes Sirius Black guilty or simply wouldn't help either way; 4) A surviving victim expressing doubts regarding the accused one's guilt; which we'd have to wait until Harry Potter became an adult since Muggles aren't allowed to speak on behalf of underage wizards and witches and Harry is the only known surviving victim; and 5) A close relative of a non-surviving victim expressing doubts and that's where you qualify as the husband of Mrs. Potter's sister."

"Good." Vernon commented. "What do we do now?"

"Now I'll notify Bartemius Crouch and, once it's done, the Ministry of Magic will have sixty days to either submit Sirius Black to a trial or dismiss the case against him." Sharpclaw stated. "Today is the 2nd of November, 1981. Sixty days later, it'd be the 1st of January, 1982. Since that day is a holiday, the deadline would get a one-day extension, allowing for a trial at the 2nd of January, 1982. I advise you and your wife to be prepared, for Crouch is likely to do anything to discredit anyone defending Sirius Black."

"Thanks for the warning, Mr. Sharpclaw." Vernon replied. "Should I leave now so I could warn my wife?"

"Not yet, Mr. Dursley. I'm about to call Crouch and I don't want you to miss it." Sharpclaw then threw some dust at a fireplace and shouted. "Minsitry of Magic! Office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

Then, to Mr. Dursley's shock, a head appeared in the fire. "Who's calling me?"

"It's Sharpclaw, Mr. Crouch." The goblin answered. "Your presence is being required here regarding Sirius Black's case. There's a new development."

Crouch then came out of the fireplace. "Will you finally allow the Ministry to seize the murderous traitor's vault, goblin?"

"No." Sharpclaw answered. "I'm here to inform you that Vernon Dursley, husband of the sister of Lily Potter née Evans, is expressing doubts regarding Sirius Black's guilt and, therefore, you have sixty days to either hold a trial for Mr. Black or release him."

"What?" An outraged Crouch replied. "He can't do that! He's a muggle!"

"There's no law stating the non-surviving victim's relative to express doubts must be magical, Mr. Crouch." Sharpclaw replied. "When will my client be tried?"

"Provided I can't avoid that without releasing him, I'll make it start as late as possible so the Dementors of Azkaban will have time to prevent him from remembering whatever story he might have fabricated to lie his way out of his deserved punishment." Crouch stated.

"That'll be the 2nd of January, 1982, then." Sharpclaw casually stated and then handed Crouch a parchment. "Please sign here to state you've been notified of the circumstances preventing the Ministry from convicting Sirius Black without a trial."

Crouch then looked at a man he assumed to be Vernon Dursley. "Dursley, I don't know what you're up to but I'll make you pay for making me waste time with a trial for an obviously guilty person."

**Please review. The name Sharpclaw is one I made up for the story. If there's another character named Sharpclaw in any previous Harry Potter story, it's a coincidence. What do you think of Vernon Dursley defending Sirius Black?**


	2. Reactions

**Reactions**

In the Wizarding World, a muggle cannot defend the most notorious mass-murderer without several scandalized wizards reacting. The first occasion, after Crouch himself, was when Crouch called Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. "You wanted to see us, Director Crouch?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"Yes, Auror Longbottom." Bartemius Crouch sadly answered. "The both of you are hereby assigned to guard duty. You'll scout me as I go to Azkaban to inform inmate Sirius Black about his trial date."

"What?" Both Longbottoms shouted and then Frank Longbottom spoke. "Director Crouch, I thought we all agreed a traitor like him didn't deserve a trial."

"And he doesn't." Crouch agreed. "Unfortunately, I now have no choice but to give him a trial or release him as Bagnold did to Malfoy and all those other Death Eaters who claimed the Imperius Curse as an excuse for their crimes."

"Did anyone bribe Minister Bagnold into allowing Black a chance to lie his way out of Azkaban?" Alice Longbottom asked.

"No, Minister Bagnold is not the one forcing me to allow Black a trial." Crouch explained.

"Is Dumbledore in another forgiving mood?" An annoyed Frank Longbottom asked. "It was already bad enough he talked the Wizengamot into pardoning Snape."

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore has nothing to do with this." Crouch replied. "A relative of the Potters expressed doubts regarding Black's guilt."

"I thought James and Lily's infant son was the only Potter left!" Alice Longbottom exclaimed. "Who's this relative you speak of?"

"Harry Potter's uncle by marriage."

"Uncle by marriage?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"The man who married Lily Potter's muggle sister." Crouch answered. "Vernon Dursley signed a goblin-certified document stating he doubts Black was the Secret-Keeper; that Black caused the explosion that killed Peter Pettigrew and those twelve Muggles; or even that Peter Pettigrew died from that explosion."

"Preposterous!" Alice Longbottom shouted. "Everybody knows Black killed Peter Pettigrew and that nothing but a finger remains from poor Peter."

"As far as Wizarding Law is concerned, Mr. Dursley's reasons, if any, to doubt Sirius Black is indeed guilty don't matter." Bartemius Crouch solemnly stated. "A relative of non-surviving victims of crimes Sirius Black has been sent to Azkaban for doubts his guilt, therefore Sirius Black must be allowed a trial."

"But this Vernon Dursley is a muggle!" Frank exclaimed. "Not that I have any problem with that."

"There's no law stating the relative to express doubts must be magical, Auror Longbottom." Crouch explained. "No matter how bigoted blood purists might be against muggles, the family values they uphold will outweigh their prejudices. Especially when it helps You-Know-Who's right-hand-man to cheat justice."

Accepting there's no way to prevent the trial, Crouch and the Longbottom couple took a ferry to Azkaban to inform Black of the news. Sirius Black was quite happy to see Frank and Alice Longbottom. "Hi, Frank. Hi, Alice. How's Neville?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you ever dare to speak the name of our son, you traitor!" Alice demanded.

"And it's Auror Longbottom for you, Black!" Frank added. "You lost the right to call us by our given names when you betrayed James and Lily."

"I'm innocent!" Sirius pleaded. "Just give me a trial and I'll prove it."

"That's what we came here for, Black." Crouch replied. "While you're so obviously guilty a trial will be a waste of time, someone stupid enough to believe you might be innocent found a technicality so you'll have a trial."

"Really?" Sirius dared to hope. "When will it happen?"

"The 2nd of January, 1982, Black." Crouch answered. "It's all I could delay the trial. The longer it takes for you to be taken to the Wizengamot to answer for your crimes, the longer the time you spend with the Dementors, making it less likely for you to remember whatever tale you might have fabricated. And don't expect your defender to be able to get you acquitted, Black. His theory of your innocence includes a ludicrous scenario."

"Does it include Pettigrew having faked his death?" Sirius asked, shocking Crouch and the Longbottoms.

"Don't you dare tarnish your victims' memories, Black!" Crouch ordered. "If we ever have to use Veritaserum to prevent you from lying your way out of your deserved punishment, it'll be the Dementor's kiss for you!"

"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper, killed those muggles with that explosion and left a finger behind to fake his own death." Sirius Black stated. "That's my defense and I'll stick to it."

Deciding to humor the prisoner, Frank Longbottom decided to ask: "How could Peter Pettigrew leave the crime scene alive without people noticing it?"

"He assumed his Animagus form and left." Sirius answered. "He's a Rat Animagus and you can ask Remus Lupin to confirm it."

"Werewolves aren't reliable witnesses, Black." Crouch stated. "If that's all you have to say, I'm leaving."

Bartemius Crouch's next destination was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a meeting with the professors. The teaching staff was shocked their meeting was interrupted by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and two Aurors. "Any problem, Barty?"

"Yes, Albus." Crouch answered. "Sirius Black will have a trial and there's nothing that can be done to prevent it."

"Impossible!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "The both of us checked all legal scenarios where the Ministry couldn't be forced to give Black a trial. Millicent wouldn't commit political suicide by allowing him a trial; I have no doubts about his guilt; there aren't enough Wizengamot members to vote for a trial; Harry is too young to voice doubts; and the Dursleys don't even know about Sirius Black and are too ignorant of our world to ever find out."

"That's where you're mistaken, Professor Dumbledore." Crouch replied. "Vernon Dursley knows about Black's betrayal and expressed doubts about his guilt."

"I told you it was a bad idea leaving Harry to be raised by those muggles!" Deputy Headmistress McGonagall shouted. "They hate Harry so much they'd get Sirius Black out of Azkaban just to get rid of him."

"Minerva, I'm sure there's another reason somebody would defend Sirius Black." Dumbledore replied with a grandfatherly smile.

"And there is." Muggle Studies Professor Quirinus Quirrell replied. "Muggles abhor the idea of convicting someone without a trial. They fear anyone who does it might convict innocent people despite any precautions people might take to avoid this kind of mistake."

"Everyone in the Wizarding World knows Sirius Black is guilty." Crouch said and then pointed at Dumbledore. "You should have told the Dursleys about him so they'd not have any doubts."

"A mistake I intend to rectify, Barty." Dumbledore replied.

"What for, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked. "They don't care. All they want is someone who takes Harry away from them."

"Minerva, I'm sure they care about Harry's well-being and that they just want to believe the best about people." Dumbledore calmly stated. "Sure, they're misplacing their faith in this case but a good virtue in general."

"Aside Professor McGonagall's opinions regarding those muggles' character, she raised a valid point." Crouch commented. "As Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black will be allowed to claim full custody of him."

"I'm sure no amount of anti-muggle bigotry will be enough to prevent the Minister from declaring muggles as better guardians than Sirius Black." Snape said.

"Wizarding Law is quite clear about that, Snape." Crouch stated. "No orphan of magical parents must be left in the care of muggles for as long as a magical guardian remains available. If Black somehow worms his way out of Azkaban, his mere availability will disqualify the Dursleys as Harry Potter's guardians."

"It'll cost a lot of favors, but I'm afraid we'll have to push for Veritaserum in Black's trial." Dumbledore suggested. "As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I'll persuade the Wizengamot."

"No, you won't." Crouch replied, shocking everyone present. "As a witness, you can't act as Chief Warlock during Black's trial."

"Certainly." Dumbledore conceded.

After that meeting, Bartemius Crouch went to Longbottom Manor, where he, Frank and Alice were welcomed by Frank's mother Augusta Longbottom. "Frank, why didn't you tell me the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would come for a visit?"

"Lady Longbottom, I'm afraid this is not a social call." Crouch replied. "A muggle relative of the Boy-Who-Lived expressed doubts regarding Sirius Black's guilt. Because of that, Wizarding Law requires me to allow Black a trial. Since Albus Dumbledore is already a witness, he can't act as Chief Warlock. You're hereby required to be Acting Chief Witch of the Wizengamot during Black's trial."

"I'll do my duty for justice." She replied.

"Good." Crouch commented. "You'll be notified of the trial date." He then handed her a file. "Here are the doubts the muggle has about Black's guilt."

Meanwhile, Vernon and Petunia were discussing the case. "Vernon, are you sure this Sirius Black wasn't responsible for my sister's death?" Petunia asked, not sure having Sirius back on the streets was a good idea.

"All I'm sure is that there's no evidence to confirm his guilt of any crime he's been charged with." Vernon answered. "But this Crouch fellow who wanted Black to rot in prison without a trial will probably do anything to discredit us so we'd better not to treat the boy like the freak he really is until Black is acquitted."

"And when will the trial take place?" Petunia Dursley asked.

"The 2nd of January, 1982."

"What?" She asked in outrage. "We'll have to endure the freak for two whole months?"

"It takes long to prepare a trial, Petunia." He explained. "Especially a mass-murder one."

"A case that serious and there was a chance the main suspect was left to rot without a trial?" Petunia asked. "And to think I used to envy my sister for being a part of that world. Black would have been allowed a trial here. And our prisons don't have those dementors I've heard about."

Vernon Dursley would have replied to his wife's comment but he heard the door bell and went to answer it. He got the shock of his life when he saw a man that was, for some reason he couldn't fathom, dressed in a way that reminded him of how Merlin is usually portrayed in fiction other than that series from when Merlin was too young to have that famous beard. The Merlin-like character then said "Good evening, Mr. Dursley. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh, you finally learned how to use the doorbell." Vernon sarcastically commented but then became serious. "What do we owe your presence here, Headmaster? Any problem with Harry's registration?"

"No, Vernon." Dumbledore replied while smiling. "While I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, this has nothing to do with my presence here. Look, I think we should get inside before the neighbors notice me."

Not wanting to let the neighbors see anything freak associated to him, Vernon Dursley invited Dumbledore in. It didn't take long until Petunia noticed him. "What's _he_ doing here?" She angrily asked.

"I presume Headmaster Dumbledore is here to talk about Sirius Black, Petunia." Vernon answered. "Am I right, Headmaster?"

"Indeed you are, Vernon." Dumbledore replied. "While I'm touched you have inherent faith on people's goodness, I'm afraid you shouldn't waste any of it on Sirius Black. The evidence against him is too strong."

"I disagree, Headmaster." Vernon replied. "I've read the records myself and found out the evidence is circumstantial."

"If you read the records, you must know I've provided testimony confirming Black as the Secret-Keeper and therefore the only one who could have told Voldemort where the Potters were hidden." Dumbledore stated.

"While your testimony does _suggest_ Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper, it doesn't prove nobody else was eventually chosen over him."

"Several witnesses heard Peter Pettigrew shouting at Black about it."

"All their testimony might prove is that Peter Pettigrew either believed Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper or _wanted_ people to believe it." Vernon replied.

Dumbledore was appalled someone might suspect Peter Pettigrew might have been a Death Eater when the whole Wizarding World knows Pettigrew died as a hero by preventing Black from escaping. "It's hard to believe Sirius might be innocent after he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles with a single Blasting Hex." He commented.

"There's no proof that Sirius Black caused the explosion or that Peter Pettigrew died from it." Vernon continued his defense of Sirius Black. "For all one can learn from the records, Peter Pettigrew might have caused the explosion and left that finger behind to fake his death."

Dumbledore was really shocked this time. He was prepared for either Quirinus Quirrell or Minerva McGonagall being right but not that someone could believe Sirius Black might be innocent. Less even that Peter might have been the real culprit. "Vernon, I find this theory unlikely to be true."

"And I find it not impossible." Vernon replied. After that, Albus Dumbledore was sure there was no way other than using a Confundus Charm to convince Vernon to take back his doubts and doing so, even if for the greater good, would have reminded Dumbledore of when he used to believe Gellert Grindewald's ideals.

**Please review.**


	3. More Reactions

**More Reactions**

Lucius Malfoy was at his manor when his father read the notice of Sirius Black's trial. "Is anything wrong, Father?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Lucius." Abraxas answered. "A muggle pushed the Ministry into allowing Sirius Black to plead his case in a trial."

"What?" Both Lucius and his wife shouted. "How come the Ministry bends to a muggle?"

"Our laws are quite clear." Abraxas explained. "That muggle is a relative of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter by means of his marriage to the sister of that mudblood who married James Potter. No accused criminal shall be denied a trial if a relative of a non-surviving victim expressed doubts regarding the accused criminal's guilt. That muggle doubts Black's guilt and the relative who doubts is not required by any law to be magical. Family is family."

Dobby the house-elf then suddenly apparated inside the room. "Master, Professor Snape is wanting entry." The elf announced.

"That filthy half-blood who managed to be a part of the Dark Lord's inner circle?" Abraxas Malfoy asked. "Well, I suppose he's talented enough in potions to make up for his father's filthy blood. Let him in, Dobby."

"Yes, Master." Dobby eagerly replied and then disapparated. Later on, Severus Snape entered the room.

"What brings you here, Snape?" Abraxas Malfoy asked.

"I'm here to see if my allies would like some help with the recent development." Snape explained.

"Do you mean about Sirius Black being allowed a trial, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Exactly, Lucius." Snape answered.

"There's no need to worry, Severus." Lucius commented. "Even if that blood traitor proves it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and the Wizengamot doesn't convict anyone for killing the Death Eater who betrayed them, he'll still be convicted for accidentally killing those filthy muggles while making Pettigrew pay for his so-called crime."

Lucius Malfoy's answer shocked the Potions Master more than he'll ever admit. "L-l-lucius, are you saying Black wasn't a Death Eater?"

"I forgot, Severus, that the Dark Lord wouldn't trust spies with any secrets other than those he deemed necessary." Lucius replied. "Well, the Dark Lord is gone now, so there's no harm telling. Peter Pettigrew was the one other than you who spied on the Order of the Phoenix for the Dark Lord and several Death Eaters who know it are upset that Black robbed them of the chance to kill him for leading the Dark Lord to his demise."

"Maybe they'll still have a chance." Abraxas commented. "According to this, the muggle doubts Peter Pettigrew has really died from that explosion."

That caught the attention of everyone listening. "And what does this muggle think might have happened?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore had just returned from a failed attempt to dissuade the muggle from doubting Black is guilty." Snape replied. "And he told me the muggle claims Peter Pettigrew might have caused the explosion and left that finger behind to fake his death."

"Well, with nothing but a finger left from a murder victim, there's bound to have people doubting the victim really died." Abraxas commented.

"What's Dumbledore's position regarding the trial?" Lucius asked. "Did the muggle manage to persuade him?"

"No." Snape answered. "He just dismisses the muggle as having an exaggerated belief in human goodness but is afraid Veritaserum might be needed to keep Black from lying his way out of Azkaban."

"Or prove him innocent." Lucius replied. "Until now, I was sure Black accidentally killed those filthy muggles and Veritaserum would get him convicted for that. Having Black released would be bad for us regardless of his true allegiances. Either he'd use his position to oppose our ideals or he'd be a fanatic Death Eater who'd force us to continue the Dark Lord's work. I have too much to lose should I get caught."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Lucius." Abraxas replied. "Should Sirius Black be proven innocent, we can use it to destroy Crouch's reputation. Then we can have one of ours as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or at least someone who'd not prevent us from a chance to make up excuses."

"Good idea, father." Lucius nodded.

"Then it's agreed." Abraxas said. "Snape, tell that muggle-loving fool of a Headmaster the House of Malfoy supports the motion to submit Sirius Black to Veritaserum."

After that meeting, Severus Snape returned to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore about his meeting with the Malfoys. "Are you sure Lucius wasn't just tricking you, Severus?"

"The Malfoys weren't fanatic followers, Albus." Snape explained. "They're just opportunistic. They'll support the use of Veritaserum so Black will be either a fanatic who won't be able to search for the Dark Lord or an innocent whose acquittal will be used to discredit Crouch."

"See to it that they're not trying to use you to deceive me, Severus." Dumbledore instructed. "There's no telling what the Malfoys might be up to."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry Headquarters, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had just entered Bartemius Crouch's office. "Did you call me, Director Crouch?" She asked, wondering what he called her in there for.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Crouch answered. "Your opinion on why the Dursleys wanted Black to have a trial made me worried for Harry Potter's welfare. I know Dumbledore wants the Boy-Who-Lived to live with relatives of his mother to use some sort of protection his mother allegedly left behind but how protected can he be while living with people who don't want him?"

"I understand your concern, Director Crouch." McGonagall replied. "Who'll take the boy in?"

"He'll be a ward of the Ministry."

"And what will we do about Black's trial?"

"Black's chances of acquittal will drop as soon as his main defender is discredited for not caring about Harry Potter." Crouch explained. "Let's save Harry Potter and keep Sirius Black in Azkaban where he belongs."

Meanwhile, several people were reading a Daily Prophet article about Sirius Black's trial. One of them was Molly Weasley. "Arthur, is this true?" She asked her husband, who worked at the Ministry. "Will Sirius Black really have a chance to cheat justice like all those Death Eaters who claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse?"

"I don't know what to think about it, Molly." Arthur Weasley answered. "I'm happy muggles are allowed to seek the truth regarding magical crimes against their family but I don't like the idea of it helping Black."

Hearing about this, Percy Weasley's pet rat Scabbers grew worried. It'd be already bad enough if Sirius Black told people that Peter Pettigrew faked his death. If he also tells about Peter Pettigrew being a Rat Animagus, his masquerade would be over. Deciding it's better not to stay around by the time it happened, Scabbers decided it's time to vanish until he learned the trial's outcome.

At the Tonks household, Ted Tonks got the shock of his life when he read the news. "Andromeda!" He shouted in desperation.

"What's wrong, Ted?" She asked.

"Your cousin will get a trial." He announced.

She was briefly surprised by this but then started to reason it out. "Well, I guess the Death Eaters who cheated their way out of Azkaban would do anything to help one of them."

"No, Dromeda." Ted replied. "Sirius Black will get a trial because a relative of the Potters expressed doubts regarding his guilt."

"What?" She asked/yelled in shock. "I thought Harry was the only Potter left."

"The relative comes from Harry's mother's side of the family." Ted explained.

"But they're muggles!" She exclaimed and then noticed her husband glaring at her. "I don't have any trouble with them but the Ministry…"

"…Is bound to follow the letter of their magical laws." Ted continued. "The Ministry of Magic cannot convict anyone without a trial if a relative of a non-surviving victim expresses doubts regarding the defendant's guilt and nothing in the law states the relative who expresses doubts must be magical. The Wizengamot's bigots had no choice and, if the Prophet article can be trusted, the muggle relative isn't even sure that Peter Pettigrew died."

"Ridiculous!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Some Death Eater must have confounded them to get Sirius a trial. We must floo Professor Dumbledore!" She then threw some floo powder at the fireplace. "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"

"Andromeda, what can I do for you?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked with his benevolent voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, do you think Death Eaters might have confounded Harry's muggle relatives into giving Sirius Black a trial?" Andromeda asked.

"Impossible, Andromeda." Dumbledore answered. "Any Death Eater who had reached them would have reached Harry as well and I'm sure Harry remains safe."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"You're no longer my student, Andromeda." Dumbledore replied. "You and Ted may call me Albus."

"Sure, He… Albus." She said. "Could my cousin cheat his way out of Azkaban? I don't want that monster anywhere near my Nymphadora ever again."

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" Nymphadora yelled.

"Dora, your mother is talking to the Headmaster." Ted scolded his daughter.

"Sorry." Nymphadora said.

"There's no need to worry, Andromeda." Dumbledore calmly replied. "I'm already calling in favors with the Light Lords of the Wizengamot so we can force Sirius Black to answer questions under Veritaserum. And Severus told me the Malfoys are also pushing for Veritaserum."

"What?"

"Apparently, the Malfoys are opportunists who don't want any fanatic to force them into searching for Voldemort." Dumbledore explained. "They're even hoping Sirius Black might be innocent and they can use this to discredit Bartemius Crouch."

"How ironic." Andromeda muttered. "Death Eaters believe him to be innocent and won't trick his way out of Azkaban."

Meanwhile, at the Lovegood household, Xenophilius Lovegood and his wife were reading the Daily Prophet. "Xeno, do you think this muggle might be right about Peter Pettigrew being alive?" Mrs. Lovegood asked.

"It contradicts my theory about Sirius Black being Stubby Boardman but it's like I said: if nobody can prove a theory to be wrong, it might be right." Xeno answered. "I've read the records of Black's case and I don't recall anything that allows a complete disregard of this new theory."

Meanwhile, at Azkaban, Sirius Black was told a cousin of his showed up to visit him. He was expecting Andromeda. When he saw who it was, he believed even Narcissa would have been better. "What do you want, Bella?" He asked with a frown.

"Cousin, is it true that Peter Pettigrew is alive?" Bellatrix furiously asked.

"Unfortunately yes, Bella." Sirius grunted. "Your fellow Death Eater is alive as far as I know."

"DON'T CALL THAT TRAITOR A DEATH EATER!" Bellatrix shouted. "The Dark Lord met his apparent demise by following instructions from _him_! If I ever catch Peter Pettigrew, I'll kill him!"

"If you use the power of the Lestrange family to get me out I'll help you." Sirius offered.

"Forget it, blood traitor!" She replied. "I might hate Pettigrew more than I hate you but you chose the Light and even they wouldn't help you. I'll find and kill Pettigrew myself if needed."

"Please make it as slow and painful as possible, dear cousin!" Sirius eagerly asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear cousin." She said and then left. Neither cousin noticed a guard spying on them. Said guard eventually relayed the conversation to Bartemius Crouch, who commented, "Too sad confidentiality laws prevent us from using that conversation as evidence or we could have used it to convict Bellatrix Lestrange. It would have made Black's trial more than a waste of time."

"They could try to use it as evidence to support their claim about Peter Pettigrew being alive." The guard replied.

Their conversation was then interrupted by a furious Albus Dumbledore. "What's the meaning of this, Bartemius?" He angrily asked as he produced a piece of parchment.

"So you've got the official notice, Chief Warlock?" Crouch calmly asked in reply. "I'm officially declaring the Dursleys unfit guardians. I'll not only save Harry Potter from a probably unhappy childhood but also discredit Sirius Black's defender, making it easier to convict the traitor."

"Having relatives of Harry's mother raising him is more important than making Sirius Black pay for his crimes!" Dumbledore yelled. "And some Death Eater might take custody of him."

"Even they are better guardians than people who'd get Sirius Black out of Azkaban just to avoid raising a magical child." Crouch argued.

**Please review.**


	4. Enter the Werewolf

**Enter the Werewolf**

"When Lily refused to abandon Harry and sacrificed herself, she gave him a protection that'll last until his coming of age but he'll need to live with someone bound to her by blood!" Dumbledore pleaded.

"I'm sure the Ministry can spare some safety measures for our savior, Albus." Crouch replied. "Once I expose the Boy-Who-Lived's muggle relatives as unfit guardians, I'll not only be hailed as the one who saved him but also have discredit Sirius Black's main defender."

Realizing there's no way to dissuade Bartemius Crouch from this course of action, Albus Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts, where he asked Professor Quirrell to testify on Vernon Dursley's behalf.

The next day, Remus Lupin got word that Harry Potter's muggle guardians were about to be declared unfit guardians. He was too furious to stand still. While Remus Lupin went to Hogwarts, the Minister of Magic went to Azkaban to visit the one wizard who happened to be in the center of the whole mess.

"Black, you've got a visitor." A guard grunted to him. As Sirius was dragged to the visit room, he was surprised. "Nice to see you, Minister." He commented. "Is this about my trial?"

"In a way." She maliciously replied. "I'm here to tell you the fool who dared to defend you has been subpoenaed for child neglect."

"How dare you destroy a family just to keep me in Azkaban?" Sirius asked in outrage.

"It was Bartemius Crouch's idea." Minister Bagnold replied. "Not that I don't approve. Nothing good can come from someone who defends you."

"You feel intimidated by someone smarter than you." Sirius accused her. "That's why you're bullying whoever believes I'm innocent."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was somehow feeling he's missing a great opportunity to make a remark.

"Say whatever you want, Black." She replied. "But once Crouch and I are through with your defender, nobody else will try to help you to worm your way out of Azkaban."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, a furious Remus Lupin entered the staff room. "Headmaster, you said Harry was well-cared for." Remus complained.

"And he is, Remus." Albus replied with a benevolent voice. "Why do you doubt?"

"Because of this." Remus firmly answered and then produced a copy of the Daily Prophet. "The Ministry is accusing Harry's Uncle of not caring for him!"

"Crouch is just making a political move to discredit Vernon." Dumbledore answered.

"And why would he bother with a muggle's credibility?" Remus asked. "Even if said muggle is related to Harry Potter?"

"Dursley pushed the Wizengamot into giving Black a trial!" Minerva answered in anger.

"What?" Remus asked in outrage. "Black doesn't deserve a trial! Not after what he did! And since when does the Wizengamot bend to a muggle's pressure?"

"The Wizengamot must follow the letter of the law, Remus." Dumbledore sadly answered. "Nobody can be convicted without a trial if a relative of someone killed as a result of a crime attributed to the defendant expresses doubts regarding the defendant's guilt."

"There are no doubts about Black being guilty!" Remus shouted in anger.

"Vernon seems to believe Peter Pettigrew might have faked his death and framed Black for everything." Dumbledore explained.

"What?" Remus shouted in outrage. "How can anyone believe that?"

"He can't." Minerva McGonagall answered. "The Dursleys simply don't want Harry around and Black is the only one they can hope to take him from them."

"Minerva, Professor Quirrel has already explained about how muggles abhor the idea of convicting people without allowing them a trial first." Albus Dumbledore reminded her.

"This is no excuse to tarnish Peter's memory!" Remus exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Black, Remus." Dumbledore said. "I'm pushing for Veritaserum. Other Death Eaters might have avoided that but Black's crimes are the worst."

"Either way, I demand to see Harry, Headmaster!" Remus replied. "I want to be sure the Dursleys aren't neglecting him."

Albus Dumbledore realized there was no way to dissuade Remus. "I'll write them to tell about our arrival."

"I don't want to give them any time to hide evidence of abuse." Remus replied. "We'll go now!" In the time it took to walk outside Hogwarts grounds and apparate to Privet Drive, they reached the Dursley house.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked as she answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Petunia." Dumbledore said. "I'm not sure if you know, but this is Remus Lupin."

"The werewolf?" She asked in surprise. "You were friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, right?"

"I thought I knew Sirius Black, but I was indeed friends with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew and I won't let your despicable husband attack Peter's reputation." Remus sternly replied. "Your husband should know not to ill-speak of the dead."

"The allegedly dead, you mean." Petunia replied. Dumbledore, noticing Remus being about to draw his wand, made a motion to stop him. "There's no proof he really died. He might have caused the explosion and left that finger to trick everyone from your lot."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Crouch and the Longbottom Aurors suddenly apparated to the front yard of Number 4, Privet Drive. "Barty, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"The dark creature alarm indicated a werewolf's presence around here." Crouch explained.

"Must be the werewolf Dumbledore brought here." Petunia replied as she pointed to Remus Lupin.

"You brought a werewolf near the Boy-Who-Lived?" Crouch asked in shock.

"Remus is an old friend of the Potters, Barty." Dumbledore explained. "He was concerned because you accused Harry's muggle guardians of not caring about him."

"Mrs. Dursley, if this creature is ever allowed inside your house, I'll use it against your family." Crouch warned.

"Remus has my trust, Barty." Dumbledore replied.

"Considering you're trusting Black's defender to raise Harry, that doesn't mean a lot." Bartemius Crouch argued. "Mrs. Dursley, I trust your husband received the subpoena."

"He did."

"Good."

**Time skip to the 15****th**** of November, 1981**

While Brazilians everywhere were celebrating the proclamation of their republic, a muggle named Vernon Dursley was at the Wizengamot under trumped-up charges because he defended Sirius Black. "Fellow members of the Wizengamot, this muggle has been brought here on charges of child neglect." Crouch announced. "Muggle, did you use his relation to the Potters to push us into giving Sirius Black a trial?"

"Yes but…"

"Thank you." Crouch replied. "Bring in witness Minerva McGonagall."

The Transfiguration Mistress then took the witness' seat. "Professor McGonagall, what did you think when Albus Dumbledore decided to let this muggle and his wife raise Harry Potter?" Crouch asked.

"I believed it to be a bad idea." She answered. "They're the worst sort of muggles I ever met and I can't believe Harry will grow up a happy child living with them. The fact this man is pushing for an obviously guilty person's chance to cheat his way out of Azkaban reinforces my opinion."

"Objection!" Vernon shouted. "Nobody's guilt should be considered that obvious to consider a trial unnecessary and I believe the only person in Azkaban I'm helping may be innocent."

"See?" Crouch triumphantly asked. "How can anyone honestly believe Sirius Black might be innocent?"

"I've read the reports and…" Vernon said until Crouch interrupted him. "Nobody here is interested in your opinions, muggle."

"I disagree." Lady Augusta Longbottom intervened. "You asked the question yourself and now you must allow him to respond."

Crouch grudgingly motioned for Mr. Dursley to respond. "I've read the reports and found the evidence against Sirius Black to be circumstantial."

"But he confessed!" Lady Longbottom replied, voicing every wizard's feelings.

"Sirius Black might have stated it all was his fault but he never stated any specific reason he believes so." Vernon argued. "He might blame himself for James and Lily's deaths for refusing to be the Secret-Keeper and believe those bystanders wouldn't have died if he didn't confront Peter Pettigrew."

"Impossible!" Another witch shouted. "Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper! Albus Dumbledore provided testimony confirming it."

"All his testimony might confirm is that James and Lily intended to ask Sirius Black to be the Secret-Keeper." Vernon argued. "We can't tell by it alone if the defendant agreed. It can't even tell if they changed their minds or not."

"Care to elaborate on the last statement?" Crouch asked.

"Certainly." Vernon calmly answered. "Since Albus Dumbledore's testimony is about a conversation that took place _before_ they allegedly asked Sirius Black to be their Secret-Keeper, they might have decided _not_ to ask him at all." Actually, Vernon also considered the possibility of the Potters having lied to Dumbledore but felt the wizards wouldn't feel ready to believe that.

"Peter Pettigrew shouted in front of witnesses that Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper!" Crouch yelled.

"That only proves that Peter Pettigrew either believed Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper or _wanted_ people to believe that." Vernon argued.

"How dare you?" Remus Lupin furiously asked. "Peter Pettigrew died to stop Black!"

"Keep quiet!" Crouch ordered. "You're just a viewer here." He then turned his attention to Crouch. "Peter Pettigrew died to stop Black! Black killed him and several muggle bystanders."

"There's no proof Sirius Black caused the explosion or that Peter Pettigrew died from it." Vernon replied.

Before Crouch could counter-argue, Amelia Bones rose from her seat. "Do you want to ask questions to the defendant, Lady Bones?" Crouch asked.

"Yes." She answered and then turned her attention to Vernon Dursley. "If you read the reports of Sirius Black's arrest, you must know what the Aurors who arrested him found out from the Priori Incantatum, right?"

That question confused Mr. Dursley for a couple of seconds. "Madam, there was no mention of Priori Incantatum at the reports." That statement shocked all Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, since all of them knew the use of Priori Incantatum was standard procedure and the Aurors who arrested Black should have either reported their findings from Priori Incantatum or a reason not to perform said spell. Knowing Crouch must have read the report since he's the one who signed the order to have Sirius Black locked in Azkaban without a trial, Amelia Bones asked "Is that true, Director Crouch?"

"Yes." He hesitantly grunted. "The Aurors who arrested Black found it unnecessary given how obvious what happened was."

"It was standard procedure, Mr. Crouch." Augusta Longbottom sternly replied. "Considering it unnecessary is no excuse. I understand the reasoning behind the doubts regarding Sirius Black's guilt."

"THERE WAS NOTHING BUT A FINGER LEFT OF PETER PETTIGREW!" Crouch shouted. "How can anyone doubt he's dead?"

"It's just a finger." Mr. Dursley answered. "The rest of him may be alive and well as far as I know."

"Just goes to show what muggles know." Another wizard commented. "Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and obliterated his body minus that finger. What else could have happened?"

"Peter Pettigrew might have caused that explosion and left that finger behind to trick everyone." Vernon explained.

"Preposterous!" One exclaimed and most agreed.

"There's no proof it didn't happen like I theorized." Vernon replied.

"Let's not forget what we're here for." Augusta Longbottom asked. "We're here to discuss if this muggle fits as Harry Potter's guardians and I still haven't seen any reason to believe he doesn't. Sure, he defends Sirius Black but I can believe his doubts are genuine."

This was not going like Crouch expected. He expected the Wizengamot to see Vernon Dursley as some sort of monster and make their minds against Sirius Black. Instead, he allowed Vernon to build a case for the murderer. His only hope now was the werewolf knowing something he could use.

Remus Lupin didn't know why Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, wanted with him but, when the head of such an important department called, you answered it. "I'm glad you came here, lycanthrope Lupin." Crouch commented. "Given your past friendships, you must have a good idea of why I've ordered you to come."

"The man named Sirius Black I used to consider a friend ceased to exist when he betrayed James and Lily Potter." Remus furiously replied. "I'm not even sure he existed in the first place."

"Then you won't mind answering a few questions." Crouch commented. "Was Peter Pettigrew a Rat Animagus?"

That question shocked Remus to no end. How did Crouch learn about the old secret of the Marauders? Why would it matter that Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus now that he's dead? "Why, yes."

"Oh, no!" Crouch exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" A confused Remus Lupin asked. "What's wrong with Peter Pettigrew being a Rat Animagus?"

"I shouldn't tell anyone before the trial but, since your kind won't be allowed to testify, there's no problem telling." Crouch said. "Sirius Black claims Peter Pettigrew made use of his Animagus form to flee the crime scene without the witnesses noticing."

"What?" Remus shouted in outrage. "He can't do that!"

"I'm afraid he can and it's all because of that stupid muggle." Crouch replied. "I called you here in hopes you'd know something important about Black."

"Actually, I do." Remus said. "I'd not mention it but, since he had the gall to use Peter's secret for his fabricated defense…"

Later on, at Azkaban Prison, Crouch brought a team of warders to Sirius Black's cell. "What's going on here, Crouch?" Sirius asked.

"We're warding your cell against Animagus transformations, you dog." Crouch replied, using a subtle way to show he knows about Sirius being a Dog Animagus. "Your werewolf friend confirmed more than you expected him to, Black. And it's a good thing he did it otherwise you might have used it to escape."

Sirius Black was too depressed to pay attention to the final part. Knowing Remus Lupin didn't believe him to be innocent destroyed more happiness than a Dementor ever could.

**Please review.**


	5. Christmas

**Christmas**

In 1981, if you were a wizard, a witch, a squib or just a muggle who knew they existed, Christmas had a special meaning to you, for it was the first Christmas after Lord Voldemort's downfall. At Hogwarts, a Yule Ball was being held to celebrate. "Students of Hogwarts! Fellow Professors!" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore started his speech. "Christmas has long been a reason to celebrate but this year we have an extra reason to do so! This is our first Christmas ever since Voldemort had been defeated." Usually, most wizards and witches would flinch at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name. However, it doesn't bother them hearing it from Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. In fact, the only Professor not on a partying mood was Severus Snape, who was still grieving for Lily Evans (It'd pain him even more to think of her as a Potter) and felt disgusted her murderer's accomplice might get away with that because a stupid muggle decided to meddle with Wizarding affairs. Had Snape not been so stubbornly set on his belief that Harry Potter couldn't be anything other than the spoiled brat his father used to be, he'd share Professor McGonagall's fears that the Dursleys were neglecting him and only defending Black in hopes the traitor would take the brat away from them.

The residents of 4, Privet Drive were also celebrating Christmas. Petunia Dursley was giving her son a toy his Aunt Marge sent him. "Vernon, are you sure you told Marge about my nephew living with us?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, Petunia." Vernon answered. "I told her we're taking care of the boy until that godfather of his 'sets his business in order'. Why do you ask?"

"She didn't even mention him in the card that came with her present to our Dudders." Petunia explained.

"She's right about not trying to get attached with the boy." Vernon explained in reply. "After all, if everything works fine, that Sirius fellow will take the boy in soon and we'll be able to resume our perfectly normal lives without worrying about any abnormalities."

"Are you sure it was a good idea mailing Black that Christmas card with that photo of the four of us?" Petunia asked out of worry. "What if he uses the boy's apparent happiness as an excuse not to take Harry away from us?"

"After that freak Crouch had the gall to try to brand us as abusive parents just so Sirius Black would have less chances of acquittal, we must make a point to portray ourselves as caring parents until Sirius Black is found innocent." Vernon replied. "And besides, we can argue that, as one of their lot, the boy needs to be raised by one of them and there's not anyone else. We can even show him the letter Dumbledore left with the boy."

While the Weasleys didn't have much money to spend on presents, they always kept a festive mood during holidays and it couldn't be different during the first post-Voldemort Christmas. Arthur and Molly had invited the Diggorys and the Lovegoods to celebrate Christmas with them but only the Diggorys agreed to come. The Lovegoods declined because they didn't have anyone they trusted to watch over their infant daughter Luna and didn't feel it safe to bring her along out of fear something might happen with her. Remembering their own experience as first-time parents, they understood.

Narcissa Malfoy was happy for finally spending a Christmas without worrying her husband wouldn't be around for the next. She, despite what the Wizarding World might expect from Malfoys, actually hoped Lord Voldemort never came back. Oh, she did approve his goal but the same couldn't be said about his methods. She had nothing against treating muggles and muggleborns as scum but didn't believe in outright slaughtering them. Lucius was also happy now he's sure he'll never be punished for his crimes as a Death Eater. He hated having to bow to somebody but liked the advantages of being on the good side of a wizard more powerful than him and feared being sent to Azkaban without Voldemort's protection but now he believed he could manipulate the Wizengamot anyway.

Meanwhile, in Azkaban, Crouch delivered the Dursleys' Christmas card. "Black, I don't like doing it but I have no choice since no magic has been detected at this." He then dropped the card in Sirius Black's cell without further words. At first, Sirius was afraid of opening the envelope because Crouch or someone else might have placed some hex on it just thinking it'd be fun and/or he deserved it. Eventually, he opened it and found a card and a photograph. The photograph included four people: Vernon Dursley; Petunia Dursley; his godson Harry; and a baby Sirius assumed to be Vernon and Petunia's own son. Sirius was shocked that everyone in the picture wasn't moving. No matter how many times his muggleborn friends at Gryffindor (the few ones who hadn't been swayed by Gryffindors who told them not to trust him because of his family) told him and even showed photographs to confirm, he always got shocked whenever he saw people standing still in muggle photographs. Aside from that, seeing that photograph gave Sirius several emotions. He's relieved Harry seems to be well-cared but is still sad he can't join Harry. He then read the note.

_Mr. Black,_

_ We're hardly acquainted but I feel it's my duty to inform you my wife and I are raising your godson while you set your business in order. I understand you're the one his parents appointed as a guardian and you know better than us about how his parents expected him to be raised. We'll discuss it more after you're acquitted._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Vernon Dursley_

Sirius Black couldn't believe this was the same Vernon Dursley Lily didn't want anywhere near Harry. Sure, he met Petunia once and expected _that_ Vernon Dursley to be her husband but still… well, at least Harry is well for now.

**Please review. Well, since this chapter is shorter that the last ones, you may consider it an interlude. Hopefully the next one will be the trial.**


	6. The Trial of the Century

**The Trial of the Century**

"Bartemius, why don't you just let a trial decide if Sirius Black is guilty or not?" Mrs. Crouch asked her husband.

"Too many Death Eaters have cheated justice before and we mustn't allow Black a chance." Bartemius Crouch explained.

"What if he's innocent, Dad?" Barty Junior suggested.

"Impossible!" Crouch replied. "He can't be innocent! Dumbledore is sure of it! Black being innocent would ruin my career and the Ministry needs someone with the guts to do what's needed to prevent Death Eaters from being a threat ever again!"

"Was it really necessary to try to discredit people who defend Black, father?" Junior asked.

"I need to do everything I can to prevent Death Eaters from cheating justice, son." Crouch sternly replied.

"You won't cause him to suffer a lethal accident on his way to the Wizengamot, will you?" Junior asked in worry.

"The idea has potential, but I need to prove his guilt at the Wizengamot to destroy the seeds of doubt that stupid muggle planted at their heads." Crouch replied. "It'll be worth it even if I have to use Veritaserum to make Black tell the truth."

**31****st**** of December, 1981**

Bartemius Crouch would rather wait until the trial day to take Sirius away from the Dementors but couldn't risk missing the deadline for a trial and having to release Black on a technicality, so the New Year's Eve was the day Black was taken to a holding cell (that was warded against Animagus transformation) at the Ministry headquarters. Aurors Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimegour and Frank Longbottom were in charge of making sure Sirius Black wouldn't take advantage of the lack of Dementors to escape. "Use the Imperius and even the Cruciatus if needed but don't kill him until he's exposed as the Death Eater he is." Crouch instructed the Aurors.

"Understood, Sir." Moody replied. Crouch then left. "Do you know how I'd like to spend the New Year, Black?" Moody asked with a grunt.

"No." Sirius simply answered.

"Hunting some of your fellow Death Eaters or strengthening the wards of my house." Moody replied. "Instead, I'm here because some muggle somehow convinced the Wizengamot to give you a chance to cheat your way out of Azkaban."

"I'm innocent, Moody." Sirius answered. "Pettigrew is the one who should…"

"Crucio!" Scrimegour shouted. "It's a warning! Stop trying to shift the blame to your victims, Black. Professor Dumbledore is making sure you'll have to answer questions under Veritaserum."

"Good!" Sirius replied. "Then it'll be just a matter of time before you finally catch Petti…"

"Crucio!" Frank shouted. "I hope they throw you through the Veil, Black! You not only betrayed friends causing them to die but also had the nerve to accuse one of them of faking his death and being the real culprit!"

Sirius sighed. It'd be a long night.

**2****nd**** of January, 1982**

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot." Crouch announced. "We're here because a muggle somehow convinced you Sirius Black's guilt of the crimes of betraying the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and murdering Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles with a single Blasting Hex wasn't obvious enough to make a trial unnecessary."

Vernon, who was allowed to watch the trial since he's the reason they're holding it, snorted at Crouch's lack of professionalism but said nothing more since he's just an observer.

"Interrogators of the case besides me as the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement are Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold; and Acting Chief Witch of the Wizengamot Augusta Longbottom." Crouch announced. "Being a witness for the _prosecution_, Albus Dumbledore wasn't allowed to perform his duties as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Bring the defendant in."

Sirius Black was then chained to a metal chair. "Are you Sirius Orion Black of Number 12, Grimmauld Place?" Crouch asked.

"I am Sirius Orion Black but I moved away from that address when I became of age." Sirius answered.

"Anyway, since the only reason we're wasting time with a trial for the likes of you is the doubts of a stupid muggle, I propose we just ask the questions regarding the doubts and be done with it." Crouch stated. "All Wizengamot members in favor please raise your wands!" Almost all raised their wands. Crouch then made count of how many. "Thank you. Please lower your wands. Now all those who oppose it please raise your wands." Only a handful did it this time. "The ones in favor won. Now for the first question: Sirius Black, were you the Secret-Keeper?"

"No." Sirius Black answered and, given the number of people not showing outrage at his answer made him both pleased and surprised at the same time.

"Sirius Black, did you cast the Blasting Hex that has been reported as the cause of death of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles?" Crouch asked.

"No."

"Did Peter Pettigrew really die in the explosion?"

"No." Sirius answered. The people watching the trial were so less shocked than he expected he was now sure that whoever pushed them into giving him that trial must be someone who earned a lot of respect and Sirius still was sure it wasn't Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black, the Aurors who arrested you stated you claimed it was your entire fault." Crouch stated. "What exactly were you blaming yourself for?"

"The deaths of James and Lily Potter and those twelve muggles." Sirius Black answered, fearing it'd destroy his chances of acquittal but feeling he should be sincere. "But…"

"The last question now, Mr. Black." Crouch maliciously interrupted. "What did you do that'd make it your fault they were killed?"

"I convinced James and Lily it'd be better to have Peter Pettigrew as the Secret-Keeper and me as a mere decoy since practically everyone expected the Potters to make me their Secret-Keeper and Peter Pettigrew wouldn't have killed those muggles if I hadn't tried to make him pay for his betrayal."

"Sirius Black, do you have any objections against the use of Veritaserum to confirm the veracity of your answers?" Crouch asked, hoping Sirius would say 'yes'.

"No." Sirius answered to everyone's shock. Dumbledore moaned in frustration that he called in all those favors for nothing and was now wondering if Black got word of this and willingly accepted to testify under Veritaserum just to annoy him. It'd not surprise Dumbledore since Black seemed to have learned the root of Vernon's doubts and fabricated a matching defense. He was then fed three drops of Veritaserum.

Before repeating the questions regarding Sirius Black's guilt – or lack of – Crouch made standard test questions to check the quality of the Veritaserum drops. "What's your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What's your favorite hobby?"

"Pranks."

Crouch then repeated the questions from before and was horrified as Black confirmed his previous answers. Sirius was then given the antidote and was smiling. The only person in court with a bigger smile was Vernon Dursley. Neither Vernon nor Sirius could see any way Crouch could prevent the Wizengamot from delivering a 'not guilty' verdict. Crouch managed to prove them wrong. "All that time with the Dementors must have made Sirius Black so insane he actually believed that crazy tale. I hereby order the defendant to be taken back to his Ministry holding cell until a mind healer comes and delivers a diagnosis on his sanity. This trial is on recess."

"Why can't you accept the man is really innocent?" Vernon Dursley asked/shouted in outrage. He then heard a plump witch ask her husband. "Can Mr. Crouch do that, Arthur?"

"He can, Molly." Arthur answered. "If the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has doubts regarding the sanity of the defendant and/or any other witnesses, he can call for a recess until a mind healer settles all doubts."

After everyone left the courtroom, Crouch gave Rita Skeeter an interview. "Sirius Black probably used some dark family secret to enchant himself so he'd be able to resist Veritaserum." Crouch stated. "Once the mind healer confirms it, I'll have Black sentenced to the Dementor's kiss."

"Mr. Crouch, don't you find it possible that Sirius Black might be innocent?" She asked.

"Ms. Skeeter, when I went to Azkaban to inform Black of his trial, he told a tale of Peter Pettigrew being an unregistered Rat Animagus." Crouch replied. "Out of the friends he betrayed when he became a Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew was the least likely to become an Animagus, registered or not."

Overhearing this and remembering what he knew about Animagi, Arthur Weasley grew worried and looked around hoping to find either Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore. He found the latter. "Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Arthur." Dumbledore replied with his grandfatherly smile. "You already spoke many but you may say more."

"Headmaster, if an Animagus loses a finger while in human form, would a sign of that loss be present in the animal form?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur." Dumbledore answered, wondering why someone would care about that in that moment.

"In that case, I'm afraid Sirius Black told the truth about Peter Pettigrew faking his death." Arthur replied, shocking Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was back at his holding cell. "When will the mind healer come?" He asked.

"As soon as I find someone I'm sure won't lie for you, Black." Crouch answered.

"By that, do you mean a mind healer who'd lie for _you_, Crouch?" Sirius asked in reply.

"I don't need a liar, Black." Crouch said. "The only reason I've mentioned insanity as an excuse to bring a mind healer who'll find out whatever spell you used to convince yourself those lies you told during the trial weren't lies."

"How much will it cost to make the mind healer confirm your theory, Crouch?" Sirius asked.

"I won't dignify your question with an answer, Black." Crouch sternly replied.

Meanwhile, Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore apparated back into the Burrow, where Albus Dumbledore charmed the Weasley household to warn Arthur whenever an Animagus entered it. "There, Arthur. Now it's just a matter of time until Peter Pettigrew returns in hopes of maintaining the charade. Now we must apparate back to the Ministry."

Meanwhile, a mind healer arrived at Sirius Black's cell. "Healer Jones, I'm glad you could come in such a short notice." Crouch stated.

"It's my pleasure, Director Crouch." She replied. "Especially when it involves such a dangerous Death Eater. First, I'll perform a diagnosis spell." She did it and then stated with a healer's professionalism. "Sirius Black shows no sign of being under any spell to induce him to believe any lies to be truth."

"Impossible!" Crouch shouted. "Black lied through Veritaserum to accuse Peter Pettigrew!"

"Perhaps Sirius Black actually believes whatever _'lies' _he told about Peter Pettigrew." She suggested.

"He accused Peter Pettigrew of faking his own death!" Crouch exclaimed.

"Well, since I'm only here to evaluate Sirius Black's sanity, I won't discuss the likeliness of Peter Pettigrew being really alive." She stated. "Since my diagnosis spell didn't show anything wrong, I'll have to use muggle means to find any sign of insanity." She then produced some cards. "Mr. Black, have you ever heard of the ink stain tests?"

"It's something muggle mind healers use to evaluate their patients' sanity, right?"

"That's correct, Mr. Black." She answered. "I'll show you several ink stains and you'll tell me whatever you see in each of them. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She then showed the first one. "A wand, a dog, a muggle car and a butterfly."

The second one. "A snake, a motorcycle, hope Hagrid gives mine back, a pocket watch and a rugby ball."

The third one. "A broomstick, a werewolf, Hogwarts castle, and I'm not sure if the last one is supposed to be a regular rat or Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form."

That answer got the mind healer confused until Frank Longbottom, one of the Aurors in charge of protection during the evaluation, decided to intervene. "He claimed during interrogation Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus and took advantage of it to flee the crime scene without being noticed by the surviving witnesses."

"Oh." She replied. "In that case, I found no sign of insanity."

Soon after she said it, Crouch cast a Confundus Charm on her. "Director Crouch, what do you think you're doing?" Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt asked in shock.

"Whatever is necessary to make sure Black pays for his crimes." Crouch stated. "She'll now confirm Black used a particularly dark spell to make him believe his lies to the point he fooled Veritaserum."

At this point, Albus Dumbledore had arrived and he was angry enough to remind people why he's the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. "Bartemius Crouch! Coercing a witness is a grave offence. Aurors, arrest him! And don't forget to perform the Priori Incantatum on his wand and Healer Jones' as well."

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Sirius Black. "Sirius, new evidence showed up to confirm Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive and a Rat Animagus." Sirius smiled and the Aurors got shocked at hearing this. "However, since we must keep the Rat Animagus part a secret to catch Pettigrew in a trap I've just prepared, we cannot introduce the evidence. Fortunately you'll not need it to be acquitted."

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Crouch gave Rita Skeeter an interview mentioning Black accusing Pettigrew of being a Rat Animagus." Auror Longbottom said.

"I'm sure this new development will convince Rita to keep things under wraps." Dumbledore calmly replied.

**Please review.**


	7. Setting Things Right

**Setting Things Right**

When Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore showed up at the Daily Prophet Building Headquarters to offer a deal to keep them from publishing Crouch's statement about Sirius Black claiming Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Rat Animagus, Rita Skeeter and the editor laughed at his face until he offered a better story for them to publish. As nobody already knew about Crouch being arrested, the Daily Prophet staff agreed that being the first ones to publish that was worth losing the Rat Animagus angle. Who would care about whatever Crouch stated about the Black Trial after learning how he tried to obstruct justice.

**BARTEMIUS CROUCH ARRESTED**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ When Sirius Black stated his innocence while under Veritaserum, Bartemius Crouch ordered him to submit to examination by a mind healer, hoping the mind healer would reveal Black was under some spell to make him believe lies to the point of being able to utter them under truth serum. When the mind healer refused, Crouch tried to use a Confundus Charm on her, forgetting they were in the presence of Aurors and of Albus Dumbledore, the latter of who ordered for Crouch's arrest for obstruction of justice. With this new development, Black is expected to go free while Crouch will probably occupy his cell._

Seeing that Vernon Dursley was still waiting for the recess to end, Albus Dumbledore offered him a chance to visit Sirius Black at his cell. "Hello, Mr. Black. I hope the Christmas card I've sent you helped you to wait for your trial." Vernon commented.

"And I hope you've been treating Harry well, Dursley, or else…" Sirius replied.

"Sirius, my boy, you shouldn't treat your defenders like that." Dumbledore scolded with a grandfatherly tone.

"Defender?" Sirius asked in shock and then it clicked on. Crouch mentioned a muggle being the reason the Ministry wasn't able to let him rot in prison without a trial. Sirius didn't expect that. Sirius was ready to force the Dursleys to give him his godson but someone who went out of his way to defend a virtual stranger from wrongful imprisonment mustn't be as bad as James and Lily made him out to be.

"That's right." Vernon replied. "Your Government's laws won't allow anyone to be convicted without a trial if a relative of a victim who died because of crimes attributed to the defendant expressed doubts and, in your case, _I_ was said relative."

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley!" Sirius replied with a huge grin. "You're a living proof against all pureblood bigots who believe all muggles to be stupid. Look, James and Lily named me Harry's magical guardian. So, if you don't mind…" Sirius uneasily asked.

"It's okay, Sirius." Vernon replied. "I understand Harry needs someone who belongs into this world to raise him."

Sirius then gave an even wider grin. "Great! I have so much to tell Harry about his Dad! All the pranks! All his attempts to win the heart of Lily Evans!" He was now talking with a dreamy tone. "It took him five whole years."

"Really?" Vernon asked. "Petunia and I first met while I was in college and it didn't take me that much time."

Sirius was probably sure it was because horse-faced girls couldn't be so picky but he couldn't find a way to say it without insulting Vernon. "When will I be able to see Harry?" He eagerly asked.

"As soon as you're free." Vernon cheerfully answered. "This is no place for a child."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Actually, Sirius, Harry needs to live with people linked by blood to his mother in order to maintain the protection she left behind." Dumbledore calmly explained. "And I believe I've already told you that, Vernon."

"You expected a letter to be enough to make my wife and I understand everything?" Vernon asked in reply.

"Well, Minerva did ask if I believed a letter would be enough to explain everything you'd need to know." Dumbledore replied. "I see now it wasn't."

"Don't worry." Sirius reassured. "If there's one thing my family is good at, allegiances aside, is at warding homes. I can make my place safe enough to make this blood protection virtually unnecessary."

"Sirius, there's no need to risk Harry's safety on the off chance your warding skills are superior to Lily's protection." Dumbledore argued.

"Headmaster, James and Lily named me Harry's guardian." Sirius seriously (no pun intended) replied. "I failed them once when I refused to be their Secret-Keeper and I won't fail them again."

"Sirius, you must trust my judgment." Dumbledore pleaded.

"If it depended on your judgment, I'd still be rotting in Azkaban without a trial and Crouch would be sending Merlin knows how many other innocent people to join me." Sirius replied with a tone that made it clear it'd take a long time before he forgets how his friends wouldn't believe him.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going back home to tell Petunia the good news." Vernon stated with a smile. "When should we expect you to show up at our home to pick up your godson?"

"As soon as I'm cleared and healed from my Azkaban experience." Sirius replied. "Expect me by this very week."

"I thought that mind healer said you were okay." Vernon replied.

"She only evaluated my sanity, Vernon." Sirius explained. "After a stint in Azkaban, no matter how brief, I'll need a check-up with a regular healer."

"Bartemius Crouch will answer to the Wizengamot right now." Dumbledore explained. "Are you sure you can't wait and watch it?"

"I'm afraid my wife is already too worried by now." Vernon replied and then left.

Later on that day, Crouch had been brought to the Wizengamot to answer to the charges of obstruction of justice. "I did what I needed to do to ensure Sirius Black would be convicted for his crimes." Crouch pleaded. "My only regret is that there are some people who don't understand it."

"Crouch, there's no excuse for what you did." Acting Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones said. "People can't have faith in our legal system if we let people like you compel witnesses." She then called for a vote and almost everyone voted Crouch guilty. He was sentenced to Azkaban for two years. Sirius Black was then acquitted aside from having to pay a hefty fine for being an unregistered Animagus. As Sirius left the Ministry building, he met his cousin Andromeda and her family. "Sirius, I'm so glad you're innocent!" She exclaimed.

"Was there any doubt?" Sirius asked in reply.

Andromeda hung her head. "Sorry, Sirius. I was really sure you were guilty. The idea of Albus Dumbledore being wrong never crossed me. Ted considered the possibility but I didn't take it seriously."

"Uncle Siri!" A girl said.

"Hi, Nymphadora." Sirius said to his first cousin once removed.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She yelled.

"Be nice, Nymphadora." Andromeda scolded her daughter. "Sirius needs medical help."

"And someone needs to be sure the Death Eaters who cheated justice won't be able to get one of them to replace Crouch as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Sirius replied.

"There's no reason to worry on that part, Sirius." Dumbledore reassured him. "Just get yourself healed."

Two days later, Sirius Black went to Little Whinging, Surrey and knocked at the front door of Number 4, Privet Drive. "Who's there?" Petunia asked.

"I'm Sirius Black, Ma'am." Sirius answered. "I believe your husband told me I was coming."

"Oh, yeah!" Petunia replied in joy. "You're the one taking the boy away from us." She then eagerly rushed Sirius inside the house.

"Good to see you again, Sirius." Vernon welcomed the wizard. "Is anyone in that disturbed Government trying to get you back in Azkaban?"

"Not anymore." Sirius replied. "Peter Pettigrew got caught yesterday trying to get inside the Weasley's home and nobody doubts my innocence ever since then."

"I'm glad that murderer got caught." Vernon commented. "I hope they hang him."

"We don't do hanging as execution, Vernon, but I doubt you'd have trouble finding wizards willing to make an exception for the traitor." Sirius dryly commented. "But don't worry. Either Pettigrew will be given a life sentence or he'll get the Dementor's Kiss. He'll still be alive but only under the eyes of those who use the word by its technical meaning. It'll be like a coma with no chances of waking up."

"He deserves it." Vernon replied.

"And he'd probably never receive it if not for you." Sirius happily stated. "If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate asking."

Vernon wasn't expecting any form of thanks other than getting rid of his nephew. "Uh, if a descendant of mine ever shows signs of magic, will you help them to adjust?"

"Sure, Vernon!" Sirius happily replied and then left with Harry. "Vernon, you're not seriously thinking our Dudders or some of his future children might…"

"Of course not, Petunia." Vernon answered. "I only said that to get rid of him."

**THIRTY-FIVE AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

At King's Cross Station, Harry James Potter and his wife were about to send their two sons to Hogwarts. With them were their daughter, who won't be old enough to attend Hogwarts until next year; Harry's godfather Sirius Orion Black; and Sirius Black's protégée, who was under his protection because of a promise he made to her grandfather.

**THE END**


End file.
